jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Wes Janson
Wes Janson war ein Pilot der Rebellen-Allianz. Er war eines der letzten Mitglieder der legendären Tierfon Yellow Aces und wurde nach der Schlacht von Yavin Mitglied der Sonderstaffel. Wes Janson war eines der bekanntessten Mitglieder dieser Staffel und einer der größten Helden der Allianz. Was in einzigartig machte, war sein schon fast kindlicher Humor, womit er selbst in den dunkelsten Stunden der Rebellion die Moral heben konnte. Biografie Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg Wes Janson trat der Rebellen Allianz ungefähr 1 VSY bei. Was der zu diesem Zeitpunkt 18 jährige bis dahin gemacht hatte ist nicht bekannt. Aufgrund seines großen Wissen mit Schusswaffen ist aber anzunehmenn das Wes eine harte Jugend hatte. Er trat der Rebellen Allianz in einer ihrer dunkelsten Stunden bei, die Rebellen waren zahlenmäßig unterlegen und brauchten dringend Siege um die Moral zu heben. Dementsprechend war Wes Jansons Ausbildung als Pilote nicht sehr umfangreich. Er wurde im Anschluss an seinen Ausbildung direkt an die legendären Tierfon Yellow Aces, eine sehr erfolgreiche Y-Flügler Staffel überstellt. Hier lernte er erst unter dem Staffelkommandanten Jek Porkins, richtig einen Jäger zu fliegen. Dennoch war Wes erster Einsatz ein Reinfall. Die Tierfon Yellow Aces wollten einen imperialen Transporter mit Munition, Treibstoff und erstzteilen abfengen. Als der Transporter in das System wo sie im Hinterhalt lagen sprang hatte er aber eine stärkere Eskorte bei sich, als die Rebellen erwartet hatten. Einer der Rebellen-Piloten, ein ehemaliger Frachtepilot von Alderaan mit Namen Kissek Doran, verlor die Nerven und startete seinen Y-Flügler vorzeitig. Jek und Wes folgten ihn, er durfte nicht über den Horizont des Planeten steigen, sonst wäre die Mission gescheitert und die Staffel wäre vermutlich vernichtet worden. Porkins redete gut auf den Mann ein, aber se half nichts. Schlißlich setzte Janson sich hinter den Alderaaner und schoß mit seinen Laserkanonen auf ihn. Seine schlecht gezielten Schüße trafen das Cockpit des anderen Jägers und rissen es auf. Kissek Doran starb einen kalten Tod im Vakuum des Weltraums, weil sein Schutzanzug versagte. Wes Janson hatte mit Kissek seinen ersten Abschuss erzielt. Diese Tat sollte ihn Jahre später noch einholen. Wes blieb bis zur Schlacht von Yavin bei den Tierfon Yellow Aces, nach der Schlacht wurde die Einheit aufgelöst und er war allein. Jek Porkins war beim Angriff auf den ersten Todesstern umgekommen und Wes der während der Schlacht mit Fieber auf der Krankenstation gelegen hatte plagten Schuldgefühle. Doch die Erlössung kam für ihn in Form von Luke Skywalker der den jungen Lieutenant für die neue aufegstellte Sonderstaffel rekrutierte. Wes wurde klar gemacht das er sehr gefährliche Einsätze fliegen würde, das seine Chance auf überleben sehr gering wären, aber er nahm an, Wes Janson liebte den Nervenkitzel des Krieges. Rogue Sechs Obwohl der X-Flügler für den Bomberpiloten eine neuen Erfahrung war, fand Wes schnell gefallen an dem Jäger. Trotzdem setzte er sich immer wieder für sein favorisiertes Schiff ein, wann immer die Einsatzparameter die Feuerkraft eines Y-Flüglers erforderten, war er de´r erste der im Cockpit saß. Wes flog die meisten Einsätze als Rogue Sechs, wobei er mit Derek "Hobbie" Klivian, der die Position Rogue Fünf hatte, zusammen kam. Obwohl beide Grundverschieden waren, entwickelte sich eine Art Hassfreundschaft zwischen ihnen. Die Missionen waren ganz nach dem Geschmack von Wes, sie foderten von ihm und den anderen Bestleistungen. Er flog einen Eskorteinsatz auf Barkhesh und war auch bei der Rettungsaktion des abgestürzten Frachters Nonnah über den Seen von Chorax dabei. Als die Sonderstaffel ausgeschickt wurde um den geflohenen imperialen Offizier Crix Madine auf Corellia zu retten, fungierte Wes das erste mal als Bordschütze von Wedge Antilles. Das erforderte blindes Vertrauen vom jeweils anderen. Wes zeigte das er ein erstklassieger Kanonier war, etwas was er seiner Zeit als Y-Flügler Pilot zuschrieb. Auf Gerrard V waren nun bei der nächsten Mission genau diese Fähigkeiten gefodert, die Sonderstaffel flog zum Teil Y-Flügler und musste die fliehnden imperialen Yachten lahm legen. Der kampf war hart. Zusätzlich zu den unzäligen Turbolasern und Raketentürmen trafes die Rebellen auf die 128. TIE Abfangjägerstaffel. Im Verlauf des Kampfes gelang es Wes den beschädigten Jäger der feindlichen Kommandantin Kasan Moor mit seinen Ionenkanonen zur Landung zu zwingen. Wes war einer der wenigen der eine neutrale Meinung zu der imperialen Pilotin hatte. Etwas was darauf beruhte, das sein Mentor Jek Porkins auch ein ehemaliger Imperialer war. So mißtrate er ihr auch nicht als sie von ihr zu den imperialen Basen auf Loronar und Balmorra geführt wurden. Auf Balmorra war es wieder Wes Janson der den finallen schuss als Bordschütze von Wedge Antilles gab und die Kampfläufer Fabrik einäscherte. Auf Kile II war man wieder auf die Feuerkraft der Y-Flügler angewiesen und Wes erfüllte seinen Anteil an der Mission. Doch obwohl die Missin ein Erfolg war, war es ein Fiasko. Rogue Sieben stürtzte tödlich ab und Rogue Drei Wedge Antilles legte in den Canyons eine Bruchlandung hin. Die nächste Mission war klar: Wedge Antilles retten. Auch daran war Wes beteiligt, die Sonderstaffel flog nach Kessel und rettete den vermissten Piloten. Weitere Missionen auf Taloraan, Fest und Chandrila folgten. Bei einem Angriff auf Sullust, saß Wes wieder in einem Y-Flügler und legte gemeinsam mit Luke Skywalker die Basis in Schutt und Asche. Dunkle Zeiten nach Hoth Eine Zeit nachdem die Sonderstaffel ihre neue Basis auf der Eiswelt Hoth bezogen hatte, fand das Imperium die Basis. Bevor General Carlist Rieekan die Basis evakuiren konnte, hatte das Todesgeschwader undter Führung des Supersternenzerstörers Exekutor Stellung über dem Planeten bezogen. Hinter den Kulissen *Wes Janson wird in Episode V von Ian Liston dargestellt. *Wes Jansons Helm aus Episode V taucht schon in Episode IV kurz auf. Rot Zehn Theron Nett trug in der Szene wo sein X-Flügler explodierte. Die Szenen war ursprünglich für den Tod von Rot Elf gedacht. Quellen *''Star Wars: Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück'' (erster Auftritt) *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Schatten des Imperiums'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Intrigen auf Clipar'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Projekt Phantom-Schiff'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Schlachtfeld Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Die Thronerbin'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire´s Service'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Blood and Honor'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''X-wing: Angriff auf Coruscant'' (Nur in Erinnerungen) *''X-wing: Die Gespensterstaffel'' *''X-wing: Operation Eiserne Faust'' *''X-wing: Kommando Han Solo'' *''X-wing: Isards Rache'' *''X-wing: Das letzte Gefecht'' *''Das letzte Kommando'' *''Der Kampf des Jedi'' *''Union'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter Die schwarze Flut (Nur in Erinnerungen) *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter Rebellenträume *''Betrayal'' (Nur in Erinnerungen) Janson, Wes Janson, Wes Janson, Wes Janson, Wes en:Wes Janson